One omnipresent form of window treatment is the roller shade. A common window covering during the 19th century, a roller shade is simply a rectangular panel of fabric, or other material, that is attached to a cylindrical, rotating tube. The shade tube is mounted near the header of the window such that the shade rolls up upon itself as the shade tube rotates in one direction, and rolls down to cover the a desired portion of the window when the shade tube is rotated in the opposite direction.
Oftentimes a control system is mounted at one end of the shade tube which can secure the shade at one or more positions along the extent of its travel, regardless of the direction of rotation of the shade tube. Simple mechanical control systems include ratchet-and-pawl mechanisms, friction brakes, clutches, etc. To roll the shade up and down, and to position the shade at intermediate locations along its extend of travel, ratchet-and-pawl and friction brake mechanisms require the lower edge of the shade to be manipulated by the user, while clutch mechanisms include a control chain that is manipulated by the user.
As roller shade designs evolved, motor powered shades were desired. Motorization of the roller shade was accomplished, in one example, by replacing the simple, mechanical control system with an electric motor that is directly coupled to the shade tube. The motor may be located inside or outside the shade tube, is fixed to the roller shade support and is connected to a simple switch, or, in more sophisticated applications, to a radio frequency (RF) or infrared (IR) transceiver, that controls the activation of the motor and the rotation of the shade tube.
Many known motorized roller shades provide power, such as 120 VAC, 220/230 VAC 50/60 Hz, etc., to the motor and control electronics from the facility in which the motorized roller shade is installed. Recently-developed battery-powered roller shades provide installation flexibility by removing the requirement to connect the motor and control electronics to facility power. The batteries for these roller shades can be mounted within, above, or adjacent to the shade mounting bracket, headrail or fascia. Unfortunately, these battery-powered systems suffer from many drawbacks, including, for example, requiring the end user to dissemble the roller shade to insert or replace the batteries. Accordingly, there is need for battery powered systems wherein the batteries may be replaced without dissembling the roller shade or removing the roller shade from its installation positioning.